insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joke languages
On YouTube, in addition to English and Lithuanian, some of CreativityTheEmotion's ''Inside Out'' parodies are subtitled in joke languages. These were often simple alterations of either English or Lithuanian, and only existed for humorous effect, rather than genuine translation. Upon the instation of her own website, in addition to subtitles, entire interfaces are translated between languages. However, so far, the joke languages are limited to the landing page for Inside Out reImagined. Languages Esperanto Esperanto on Wikipedia}} Esperanto is a conlang created by L. L. Zamenhof in the late 19th century in order to function as a second language for the world, an effort commonly known as "auxiliary language" or "auxlang". While it is far from a "joke" language, being based on a wide variety of European languages and having gotten a significant following including native speakers, it is included here as it has not gained a national status anywhere, and therefore, is not among the languages that Disney movies are dubbed in. English - Newspeak Newspeak on Wikipedia}} Newspeak is the fictional alteration of English in George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. In the novel, it is set to replace standard English, or "Oldspeak", by 2050. There are two primary elements in the design of Newspeak: an extremely limited number of morphemes, requiring an extensive use of compound words, and a political ideology associated with the language, requiring both its own terms, hard to express in Oldspeak or any other language, and the limitation of what can be expressed in Newspeak. The word "Newspeak" also has a colloquial meaning of "any sort of term put forward by political leaders that is the opposite of what it means", not requiring a complete conlang to be built around the concept. It is often claimed that Orwell based some of the features of Newspeak on Esperanto, given that he lived in a household where Esperanto was spoken on the regular yet did not speak the language himself. However, it is actually a criticism of the way extremist politicians use language, covered by Orwell in his essays prior to Nineteen Eighty-Four. English - but it's Cars This variety of English is primarily focused on another Disney/Pixar feature, Cars. In the credit reel, the Radiator Springs theater shows various movies, which upon closer inspection are even earlier Disney/Pixar features, rewritten so every character is a car. Similarly, the "but it's Cars" subtitles transform the setting of Inside Out, replacing emotions with various car parts. English - Yesn't This variety of English is primarily based on a joke change.org petition to replace the English word "no" with "yesn't". In the same vein, almost every word in the language is replaced with its antonym with "n't" added, and character names are replaced whenever they can be thought of as opposites (e.g. "Vladimir Putin" being swapped with "Donald Trump"). Lithuanian - approved by VLKK VLKK, standing for "Valstybinė lietuvių kalbos komisija", is the governing body of the Lithuanian language. As a prescriptive body under the auspices of the Lithuanian parliament with an associated branch checking for improper language in official realms and the media, its decisions are generally respected. However, some of its suggestions, most notably compound words based on Lithuanian roots to replace loanwords (known linguistically as calques), have been mocked and gained meme status, and more still have been created by Internetgoers. This variety of Lithuanian expands on the idea, also altering character names to sound Lithuanian yet retain their etymological meaning (e.g. "Riley", based on "rye", has been replaced with "Rugilė", based on "rugiai", the Lithuanian translation). As it eliminates loanwords, it is thus an example of a purist language, similar to Anglish. Terms Category:Brand new content features Category:Parody aspects